Nothing Left
by NerdGangsta
Summary: Clare decides to do something stupid and ends up getting caught up in bunch of lies. How far will she go to keep them secrets?
1. Mistakes

**I sat there staring blankly at the floor. I had slowly drifted away from earth and into my daydream land. I had nothing left. Everything I cared about was slowly slipping through my fingers. Every move I made I felt as I was going to die. I just couldn't take the torture anymore. That huge mistake I made, I so wished I could go back and erase it. But, I was depressed, and wasn't thinking straight at the time. **

"_**Are you all right?" Eli said looking at me confused. I sat on my front porch looking at the ground. I couldn't tell him had happened that dark and rainy night. After he rejected me and I ran of all alone, I just couldn't bare to tell him what happened after I ran off. I suppose he's here to tell me he's sorry for rejecting me and he would do anything for me to forgive him. Well, it's to late now. Because of him I got hurt, really bad, and he can never change that. I didn't have the guts to tell him the truth about what happened in the alley, I never will. **_

"_**Clare?" he said still looking down at me.**_

"_**What do you want from me?" I said still not looking at him.**_

"_**I want to know if your still mad at me?" He said quietly almost whispering. I got up and looked at him with my eyes starting to fill with tears.**_

"_**What do you expect?" I said really loud and he looked at me as his face dropped. "After you rejected me like that…I practically threw myself at you and you turned me down."**_

_**He stood there silent and then after awhile he decided to speak up. "I thought about what you said…Clare I really care about you and I want to be with you, and…I decided that it would be okay if you stayed with me tonight…if that's okay with you."**_

"_**You really think you can come here and say that I can come over and spend the night after you rejected me like that. Then think that I would say yes and everything would be all peachy and fine." I said angrily and Eli's face dropped once again, "Well that's not the case is it!"**_

"_**Clare…please…I really do care about you. You have no idea how hard it was to say no to you. You are the most beautiful, sweetest, smartest, caring person that I've ever met. If you don't forgive…I just don't know what I'll do…" He said. Then the tears filling my eyes started falling down my face."**_

"_**Why are you doing this to me!" I said to him, "If you cared about me so much you would've never rejected me like that!"**_

"_**I was concerned about your faith!" he said looking at deeply into my eyes.**_

"_**Eli, you think my faith is bogus and we both know that!" I said looking back into his eyes.**_

"_**I'm not lying! So your saying that because of your parents that you would throw the most important thing in your life away, just like that!" he said now screaming at me.**_

"_**My virginity means NOTHING anymore! It, by far, is definitely not the most important thing in my life. The most important in my life is you." I said also screaming but my voice softened when I said "you" . His face softened and he looked at me as I stared at the ground. I then started to cry and I put my hands over my face as a sobbed my heart out. I expected Eli to say something but he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. I then wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried on his shoulder while he still held me tightly. **_

"_**I'm SO sorry Clare. I promise, I will never hurt you again." he said still hugging me.**_

"_**So?" I said slowly letting go of him. "May I come over or what?"**_

_**He then laughed and gave me that famous smirk of his. "Of course you can."**_

_**I then wrapped my arms around his waist while he put an arm over my shoulder while we started a long walk to his house. Being in his arms again made me forget what happened in the alley. I was on cloud 9 and wasn't sure what I'd do at his house. We finally made it to his house we went upstairs to his room.**_

"_**So…" he said.**_

"_**So…" I said mocking him.**_

"_**What are we gonna do?" I said. He shrugged his shoulders and started to stare into space. I then scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear, "You know what I want to do?" He then looked deeply into my eyes. My heart started to beat really fast and I couldn't stop staring at him. Damn hormones. He leaned in closer to me and kissed me passionately. I kissed back harder and put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. He got so close to me there was no more space between us. I was so got up in the moment I never had a thought of stopping. He grabbed me tighter and then fell on top of me…**_

**I made a BIG mistake. I was caught up in the moment and was acting like a mindless teenager. I was scared out of mind of how I was going to tell Eli. I just decided that I would never tell him. At moments like this there was only one person I could talk to…Alli. I slowly picked up the phone and dialed her number. When I held the phone to my ear my hand was shaking. I didn't know what I was going to say. **

"**Hello?" she said.**

"**Hey…." I said almost in a whisper.**

"**What's going on Saint Clare?" she said.**

"**Please…..don't call me that…." I said slowly. I was no longer a saint so I didn't deserve that title anymore.**

"**What's going on…." she said really worried.**

"**Alli…no matter what, you'll always be my friend right?" I asked.**

"**Clare, what kind of silly question is that? I'll always be your friend no matter what" She said all cheerful.**

"**Well….." I said slowly.**

"**Well what? Clare your scaring me…." she said all worried like. **

"**Alli…I'm pregnant…." I said slowly and quietly.**

"**What? You. Pregnant. At 15. No way…no way…." she said screaming and dumbfounded. **

"**That's not my problem…" I said.**

"**What? I'm sure being pregnant would be a HUGE problem" she said back to me.**

"**I don't know who's it is…" I said not even believing myself as I spoke those horrible words. **

**A/N: Ok so this is just a story I wrote cause I got bored. In this story Eli is NOT a hoarder. And if you are confused, don't worry, confusion shall disappear in the next few chapters ( If I write anymore chapters ) I'm not sure how far I will go with this story. Maybe…5 reviews will get me to write another. IDK…I might write another if I get no reviews….IDK. So I'm going to stop rambling on now so PLEASE review. Please…..for me?**


	2. Secrets

"_What? I thought being pregnant would be a HUGE problem" she said back to me._

"_I don't know who's it is…" I said not even believing myself as I spoke those horrible words._

Clare's POV

Alli was silent. Not a screaming, yelling, or shrieking….but silent.

"Alli?" I said. I heard a loud crash in the background. Everything was silent and then there was a loud scream.

"Alli!" I said again, but now worried. After awhile I finally got an answer.

"Sorry …I just had to scream a little….and I…kinda….dropped the phone…" She said all nervous like.

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked.

"Oh I heard you all right…" she said slowly.

"Well?" I said impatiently for an answer.

"Did you HEAR me scream?" she said.

"Yea, but what are you thinking?" I asked her.

"It's just that…how could you…and how could….I'm gonna need awhile to think this through." she said a little shaky. We were silent for awhile till Alli broke the silence.

"I mean. are you SURE you're pregnant?" she asked.

"The test says plus, unless plus means not pregnant, I'm sure I am." I said back.

"It could be a false positive." she suggested.

"I have all the symptoms: morning sickness, cravings, getting larger." I said.

"But the question is, how do you not know who's it is?" she said and I got silent. I was hoping she forgot about that part.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" I said quietly.

"Clare, you didn't…" she said but I cut her off.

"It's not what you think!" I said quickly.

"Then tell me!" she screamed.

"I can't tell you, I can't tell anymore…" I told her.

"You can trust me Clare, I'm your best friend." she said.

"It's not that I don't trust you…I just REALLY don't want to talk about it…." I said slowly.

"And why can't you!" she yelled. I took and a deep breath and my eyes filled with tears. I finally spoke "Alli…please…." I said beginning to cry.

"Fine." she said sternly. I could tell she had given up. She didn't want to fight me anymore. I tried to suck up my tears so she couldn't tell I had been crying.

"When are you going to tell Eli you're pregnant." she said trying to move on.

"I'm not" I said quickly but sounding unconfident.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't want him to worry about me" I said trying, but failing, to sound a little more confident.

"He has to worry about you Clare, he's your boyfriend." she said.

"I can take care of myself, I don't want to drag him into all this." I said.

"Last time I checked boyfriends are supposed to take care of their pregnant girlfriends." she said not believing how ignorant I was acting.

"He might not even be the father for all I know" I said back.

"Even if he isn't the father, why can't he help you?" she said.

"You don't get it.." I said almost in a whisper with tears forming in my eyes again. "If I tell him I'm pregnant…knowing Eli he will learn to accept it and he might even get excited about being a dad. And if it turns out its not his…..I just couldn't take it to break his heart…." I said slowly and I knew then Alli knew I was crying.

"Clare…please…don't cry…" she said trying to help me. At this point I was sobbing and could barely breathe.

"Alli…please…can I have some time to myself." I asked in between sobs.

"Of course, just promise me you'll call me later, Clare." She said softly.

"Thank you Alli, I'm glad I have a friend like you" I said smiling a little.

"You too, talk to you later…Bye." she said.

"Bye…." I said before hanging up. I just lied back and started to cry to myself. Slowly the crying turned into strong sobbing. I didn't want to talk to anyone, ANYONE. I sat all alone awhile till I heard my phone ring. I forced myself to get up slowly and reach for my phone. I looked at the caller ID.

It was Eli…..

**A/N: Sorry It's so short and just a bunch of fillers but I'm exhausted and really need some sleep. Thank you all for reading. I expected like 5 people to favorite my story but apparently you guys decided to bombard ( I love that word! ) my mailbox. Because of you guys I'll keep writing this story. PLEASE review! One last thing, I want to start saying something every time I make a chapter in the A/N. Like a catch phrase, I'll tell you cool stories, or do something neat like other authors do. My Idea for a catch phrase ( don't make fun of me but..) Waz up Brutus! I say that to all my friends. I say it to my dad too and he's like "Nothin much Spartacus" So I guess my new name is Spartacus. ( 10 point's to whoever knows who said "Waz up Brutus" Hint: It was in All Falls Down pt. 2 )**


	3. More AN

**A/N: Ok this will be quick. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like a billion years, but I can explain. I have a lot going on at home, like my mom is getting me therapy cause I have "anxiety problems" and I'm "not normal". My mom is worried there is something wrong with me 'cause I only think about the sad things in life. I over react to little things and I feel like everyone hates me so I get my pain to go away by cutting. My life is slowly spiraling out of control. Enough about me, more about the story. Okay, so I have Thanksgiving break and will be home by myself for 3 days. I will try to update as much as I can but I really need to work on the stupid Egypt project that's worth 3 TEST GRADES! I'm thinking of writing another story also and I have a couple of ideas. Please tell me which idea is best. PLEASE tell me cause if you don't I'll feel like no ones cares about me. If you don't like to review or don't know what to say, it's simply easy. Just say anything you feel like saying. No one can criticize you on what you say, so just say anything really. I used to be scared to review cause I thought the other person wouldn't care about my opinion, but I care about ALL people's opinion even if it's a "I hate your stories, stop writing, you're a horrible writer". I want to know your opinions on the story so far and my story ideas. **

**Ideas:**

**1.) There is a dance at Degrassi and there is a murderer lurking through the halls. Some may find love, some may not, and some may not survive the night.**

**2.) Clare is princess of the island Namonen ( I just made up a random name ) and she is expected to grow up and marry Prince K.C. But what happens when she runs into the peasant boy Eli? And what will she do to fight her parents and there expectations?**

**3.) Clare decides to join a dance contest and is paired up with Bianca. What starts as strong feelings of hatred turns into strong feelings of affection. How far will their relationship go and how will they keep it a secret?**

**PLEASE review. I need to know if people are actually reading this. If not….I guess I just look stupid now….**


End file.
